


Your's, Mine, Our's

by KissedByShaddows24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, drunk marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByShaddows24/pseuds/KissedByShaddows24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends and girlfriends, Hermione and Ginny, are on vacation with the run into a couple that they haven't seen in three years. What happens when they party with the couple and wake up next morning married to them? How will their families react to this marriage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your's, Mine, Our's

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter One

"Come on, Ginny, we need to go. Our portkey leaves in less than five minutes," said Hermione, as she was gathering hers and her girlfriends luggage. They were planning to go to Paris for three weeks. She was finally getting some time off from her job at the Ministry of Magic; where she works in the department of magical creatures giving them their basic rights. Ginny, on the other hand, was currently working on her Quidditch team the Holyhead harpies. They have been going out for two and a half years. Neither of the girls have gone back out with Harry nor Ron. Harry surprisingly was going out with Daphne Greengrass for a year and a half and they were already expecting their first child and they will be married and less than two months. Ron, on the other hand, was enjoying his single life, and he usually always had a different witch on his arm week.

"Alright," she said, as she came down the steps. She had on a plain red halter top dress that showed off her cleavage. The dress came down two inches above her knees. The top part of her dress was skin tight while the bottom was ruffled. She had her red hair pulled back into a tight bun on the top on her head. She had on dark red lipstick. She was holding her pair of sunglasses that Hermione recently bought her from one of her shopping trips. Hermione couldn't wait to get to the Paris resort and spa. There was a lot of things Hermione wanted to do with her girlfriend when they got there.

Hermione grabbed her girlfriend around the waist and gave her a sweet kiss. As soon as she pulls back, she shrink their luggage and put it in her purse. She tightly held onto Ginny, as there porkey activated. They have landed a mile away from their hotel in a secluded area of land. It was a nice field surrounded by several different multicolored flowers. The girls didn't land on their feet, even though they have taken the Porkey several times before. Ginny landed on top of Hermione. Ginny smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a sweet kiss on her plump lips. She had her fingers running through your partners curly brown hair. She loved the feeling of getting her fingers tangled in her woman's hair.

Hermione moaned into her girlfriends mouth, as her arms pushed her girlfriend closer towards her. They broke their kiss, gasping for air. Ginny's eye sparkled as she stared at her girlfriend. She lowered her lips down, slightly biting Hermione's lips, before pushing her tongue inside of her girlfriends mouth.

"Ginny," muttered Hermione breathless as she broke the kiss. "We have enough time later to have sex. We need to sign into our hotel."

"I know," she replied. Kissing Hermione's lips several times. "I just want you so bad that it hurts. Besides this meadow is beautiful, and I want to show the most beautiful girl in the universe how much I love her right here."

Hermione smiled. "Your so cheesy, but I love you anyway." She kissed her girlfriend again. "How about if we get up now, I will let you pick out my dress for the evening."

"Really!" said Ginny, squealing. She kissed Hermione all over her face. Hermione never really let Ginny pick out her clothing.

"Yes," said Hermione, amused.

Ginny smiled, kissed her girlfriend one more time before she stood up, and helped her girlfriend up at the same time. Ginny wrapped her left arm around her girlfriend's waist. They started walked towards the wizarding hotel, that was down the hill from them. It only took them five minutes to get down to the hotel and get checked in.

"Hermione," whispered Ginny. "Guess who's also here?"

Hermione turned her head to the side, where there was a small cafe inside of the hotel. She immediately saw who Ginny was talking about. Narcissa and Lucious Malfoy were sitting outside of the cafe, drinking coffee and eating croissants. They looked healthier than the last time she saw them.

"Maybe we will see them more during our trip," whispered Ginny, as she grabbed Hermione's ass and squeezed.

"Ginny!" Shrieked Hermione, before glaring at her girlfriend.

"Sorry," said Ginny, "I will make it up to you later."

"You better," said Hermione, as she quickly kissed her girlfriend before entering the elevator.

"They seem like they're in love," Lucius commented after he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes," said Narcissa, smiling. She grabbed her husband's hand. "I remember when we were like that. We were so young and in love."

"I know, love," he said. He gave he a quick peck on her cheek, making her blush lightly. "For a while, our relationship went downhill because of Voldemort. I'm glad that we have strength our relationship. I fall more in love with you every day."

"How about we do something fun tonight," said Narcissa. She had a sparkle in her pale blue eyes.

"Alright." He told her. "I think I know the perfect place."

"I know you do."

"Ginny," groaned Hermione, as she came down from her high. Her body spasmed from the orgasm that Ginny just gave her. Ginny looked up from in between Hermione's legs. She had a smile on her face, as her lips and chin were coated with Hermione's juices. Ginny once again lowered her head towards Hermione's pussy. She started licking her pussy again, cleaning up all of her juices. "Oh, Ginny."

"Mmm...you taste so good," muttered Ginny, as she moved away from Hermione's pussy. She climbed on the bed and laid down on her side right next to her girlfriend. She slowly kissed up the side of Hermione's neck, before nibbling on her earlobe. "I can spend all night you eating you out."

Hermione moaned. She turned her head towards her girlfriend and gave her a sloppy kiss. She moaned into her mouth, loving the way she tasted on Ginny's lips. "I'm sorry, love, but we really need to get dress now or we won't be able to go to the club."

"Your right," sighed Ginny. She suddenly smiled, before jumping off of the queen bed and made her way towards the closet that they had inside of the hotel room. "I have the perfect dress for you."

She pulled out a royal blue rhinestone party dress that only had one small strap on the shoulder, that tied around the neck. The dress was so short, that would just end right two inches below her ass. On the sides of the dress was scrunched up. She normally would have never worn something like this. She sighed, knowing that wearing the dress would make her girlfriend happy. Hermione nodded her head, as she slowly got off of the bed. She walked over to her girlfriend, took the dress from her girlfriends hand. She gave Ginny a quick kiss before she slipped the dress over her naked body.

"Don't wear any panties," said Ginny, whispering huskily.

"What are you going to wear?"

Ginny pulled out a black and white strapless dress that was the same length as Hermione's. She quickly threw the dress over her head. She combed her hair and applied make-up. She fixed Hermione's make-up and quickly put her hair in a messy bun.

"Ready," said Hermione, as she hid her wand underneath her dress.

"Yes," said Ginny, as she grabbed her girlfriends hand. She gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on her lips. The couple quickly made their way done to the hotel lobby, where they had a small room off to the side that was used for apparition. Ginny sidelong apparate with Hermione. The club that they landed by, was several blocks away from the hotel. They could have walked to the club but they didn't want to tire their feet out.

They could hear the loud music from outside of the building.

"Ready to party?" Asked Hermione, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Yes," said Ginny, kissing the corner of Hermione's mouth. "Afterwards, I plan on fucking you all night long until you can't take it any longer."

"Mmm... I can't wait."

They walk into the club and were met with lights and loud music. The woman made their way over to the bar, both ordering apple martinis to start off the night.

"Ginny," said Hermione, after she took a long sip of her alcoholic drink. "Guess who's here?"

"Who?" She asked.

"Narcissa and Lucius," she replied, "there both fucking sexy as hell."

"Your right," said Ginny, licking her lips. "I never knew that Narcissa had a body like that."

"Robes never really do any justice," Hermione commented.

"True."

Narcissa was wearing a turquoise blue strapless dress that reached her thighs. Her breast were pressed against her dress, the top half were literally almost popping out of her dress. Her blondish brown hair was pulled over her shoulder. She was wearing a pair of black high heels, with rhinestones across the top. She was grinding against her husband. Lucius was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white shirt, which his top was slightly opened. His hair, which is usually down, was pulled back in a ponytail. He had his large hands running down his wife's sides, as he kissed the side of her neck.

"That's hot," said Ginny. "Do you want to go dance?"

"Sure," said Hermione, as she downed the rest of her second drink.

Ginny lead her to the dance floor, right next to Lucius and Narcissa, She pulled Hermione in front of her, and the woman started to dance.

"I'm shocked to see you here," said Narcissa, as she started at the two younger woman.

"We're on our vacation," stated Ginny, as she ran her hand against the back of Hermione's ass.

"Just the two of you?" asked Lucius. "Where are your boyfriends?"

"It's just Ginny and me," said Hermione, as she slyly touched the side of Ginny's breast. "Harry is going out with Daphne Greengrass and is about to get married and have a child. Ron, on the other hand, is happy being single."

"Are the two of yous dating each other?" asked Narcissa.

"For two years," said Ginny.

"Do you want to dance?" asked a drunk guy towards Ginny. He was eying her up and down.

"No," said Ginny. "Get lost."

"Oh," sneered the man. "Your lesbians."

"I believe the term is bisexual, asshole," said Hermione. "Now, go and bug someone else."

The guys friend came and grabbed him out of the way.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" asked Lucis. "Or go to another club."

"I'm in," said Narcissa. She turned towards Hermione and Ginny, "Would the two of you like to come with us?"

Hermione and Ginny shared a look. "Sure," said Ginny. "This club is getting a bit lame."

The four adults left the club and caught a taxi. Hermione and Ginny were slightly surprised that Lucius and Narcissa knew how to use them. They spent the night together going to four other bars before they became too intoxicated.

"Mmm...so good. Harder. Faster. " groaned Hermione, as her body shook with the first orgasm of the day. She opened her eyes, startled as she saw the body on top of her. Lucius Malfoy had his eyes closed as he slowly emptied his seed inside of her. She looked over to her side and saw Narcissa was laying right next to Ginny. Both of them were naked. Narcissa was laying half on Ginny and half-off. She then felt a finger rubbing her clit. She knew that it wasn't Lucius since the finger was feminine. Hermione shuttered as she felt another orgasm rack her body. Her fist grabbed the sheets tightly.

"Good morning, wife," said Lucius, as he placed a kissed on Hermione. He turned towards Ginny and Narcissa, both were awake. He kissed Ginny on her lips, "Goog morning, wife," and he then kissed Narcissa, "Good morning, wife."

Narcissa kissed him back, "Good morning husband." She kissed Ginny. "Good morning, wife," she reached over towards Hermione, and gave her a gentle kiss, "Good morning wife."

"What the hell happened last night?" asked Ginny.

"I believed we all got married," said Narcissa.

"How do you know?" asked Hermione, as she felt Lucius cock stiffening again inside of her.

"Your ring fingers," said Narcissa. All four of them wearing wedding rings.

Ginny tried to pull all of the rings off of her fingers. All of them were stuck. Hermione also tried to get the rings off of her fingers they were stuck. "How much did we really drink last night?"

"I don't know," said Ginny, breathless. Narcissa was currently kneading her breast. "My head is killing me."

"Mine, too," said Hermione, groaning as Lucius pumped himself inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels into his tight ass. She felt a feminine finger rubbed against her clit. She looked up and saw that it was Narcissa. Ginny was currently working her magic on Narcissa. After all four of the newlyweds were stated sexual, Hermione said, "I would really like to know what lead up to us getting married."

"Me too," said Ginny, as she was cuddled into Lucius side.

Narcissa had her head on Hermione's breast. She looked at Lucius, "I think we should bring the pensive out."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter you will find out what happened when they when all of them got drunk and married.


End file.
